Ya no soy un niño
by Tonino
Summary: Ron es rico y tiene 22 años, se encuentra con Hermione; un romance, una guerra... la guerra que pondrá en jaque al mundo entero...
1. Capítulo I: Ya no soy un niño

Ya no soy un niño...  
  
Me desperté sobresaltado, el despertador empezó a sonar como loco, emitiendo en los Cuarenta Magistrales una nueva canción de Las Brujas de McBeth. No sabía por que me gustaba tanto esa música, aquel ritmo, aquella melodía... me hacía recordar a los viejos tiempos, en los que estaba con sus mejores amigos. Oí los pequeños pasos de Mrs. Cleentroom acercándose a la habitación, hasta que llegó a la puerta y, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y sonriendo alegremente, dijo: -Buenos días, Sr. Weasley, espero que haya dormido estupendamente; hoy es su día libre, me ocuparé de que la casa esté limpia y ordenada... ah, por cierto... - mientras ella iba subiendo los estores - Le han traído ya su nuevo Afton Cartin V12 Panquish. Estallé en una sonora carcajada, la señora no estaba acostumbrada a los nombres muggles, era normal, después de todo, ni siquiera algunos muggles lo decían bien. Le corregí: -Se dice Aston Martín V12 Vanquish, Mrs. Cleentroom; un coche fantástico, para mí. Aunque algunos magos ni siquiera lo conozcan o hagan falsas copias o manipulaciones a dicha preciosidad.  
  
Como era de esperar, la señora se quedó callada y dijo: -Bueno, usted tómese el día libre, Sr. Weasley. Y así iba a hacer, aquel día probablemente era de los pocos que tenía libre, iba a ser una buena semana, de descanso, además de que había trabajado durante dos años sin fines de semana y estaba totalmente agotado, me lo merecía. Me vestí y aseé y bajé a desayunar al gran salón en la mansión, y Charles , el mayordomo estaba sirviendo el café. Yo fui ágil y corrí hacia la mesa, cogí una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y me la llevé a la boca a la vez que decía: -Hoy no me apetece desayunar, Charles, me voy por ahí a probar el coche. El mayordomo, servicial y atento, dijo con una reverencia: -Lo que usted mande, Sr. Weasley.  
  
Muchos de vosotros os preguntaréis cómo conseguí tanto dinero para vivir como vivía, era simple y fácil, todo se comenzó cuando salí de Hogwarts. Me puse a buscar trabajo como loco, no encontré nada, así que decidí probar por hacer un negocio propio... en el colegio había aprendido muchas cosas del mundo muggle, de manera que mezclé dicho conocimiento con cosas mágicas. El resultado fue asombroso, con un ligero hechizo Imperius y un teléfono móvil, creé el Impemovil, un comunicador telepático que transmitía voz y datos por el aire hasta el cerebro de los magos. Para los que estén totalmente enterados del mundo mágico y sus leyes, sabrán que el hechizo Imperius, junto con Avada Kedavra y Cruciatus constituyen las tres maldiciones imperdonables, castigadas con la cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban. Para suerte mía, ésta era una variante del Imperius, así que no se incluía en la lista. Dos meses después, cuando obtuve el permiso de envío de ondas a través del aire en el Mundo Mágico, lo empecé a vender al por mayor. En una semana gané tres millones de euros con las ventas en todo el mundo, y cada semana gano más y más, a parte de que cada persona que lo utilice necesita pagar una cuota mensual.  
  
Corrí hacia el oeste de la mansión, donde se situaba el garaje de coches y me encontré con el nuevo coche. Flamante, de un color titanio metalizado, con todos los nuevos equipamientos de serie, brillaba imponente esperando a que lo condujera. Y así hice, corrí hacia el coche, salté por encima del coche descapotable para después sentarme. Inmediatamente, el ordenador de a bordo reconoció mi presencia y una voz electrónica dijo: -Buenos días, Sr. Weasley, ¿a dónde quiere ir hoy? Le habían implantado un robot automovilístico, lo cual estaba de moda en el mundo muggle, entre la gente rica o famosos. -Llévame a la Rockefeller Plaza. Pero conduciré yo. Arranqué el motor con el sonido de un verdadero motor V12 y salí disparado hacia el mundo muggle para pasar un divertido y diferente día.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Cinco minutos después de haber salido de casa llegué a la barrera dimensional al mundo muggle, allí me detuve para hacer gala del coche. Me puse el cinturón, y apreté el acelerador hasta el fondo. El coche empezó a rugir y en unos segundos atravesé la barrera temporal y me vi en el Puente de Manhattan, casi muy cerca de la plaza de Rockefeller. Tardé cinco minutos en llegar al ambiente ajetreado de la plaza, llena de gente que pasaba corriendo por el paso de cebra y el sonido incesante de los cláxons. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la plaza, se me puso un semáforo en rojo justo cuando estaba punto de atravesarlo y entonces pegué un frenazo por que casi atropellé a una joven de cabello rubio que pasaba en ese momento. La joven se sorprendió y me gritó enfurecida: -¡Maldito cabrón, es que pretende matar a alguien, muggle loco! No fue la expresión despectiva lo que me atrajo, si no su pelo, me sonaba a alguien, tenía ojos verdes brillantes, cabello rubio, y medía más o menos un metro y setenta centímetros. -¡Eh, cuidado con lo que dices, que muggle lo serás tú, pedazo de trol! - respondí yo.  
  
Entonces cuando la expresión de la joven cambió por completo, en vez de mostrar las muecas enfurecidas de su rostro, contorsionó una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta del conductor: -¿Sabes lo que es un trol, acaso? Probablemente la joven tenía que andarse con cuidado, tenía que averiguar primero si era mago, sería peligroso en caso de ser un muggle. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, recordé quién tenía en frente, mirándome con ojos de sarcasmo. Decidí que era el momento de sorprender a alguien que no veía desde hacía cinco años.  
  
Un trol es lo que te estuvo a punto de matar cuando tenías once años... - dije yo. ¡¿Cómo demonios sab...?! - respondió ella. Por que yo fui quien te salvó la vida - dije yo con una ceja levantada y una ligera sonrisa. - ¿O acaso no te acuerdas, Hermione?  
  
Entonces, las leves contracciones de la cara de Hermione se suavizaron y gritó: ¡Ron, cuánto tiempo!  
  
Definitivamente iba a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida.  
  
______________________________********** Tonino ************____________________________ |Dentro de muy poco, en el segundo capítulo, Ron conocerá más a fondo a Hermione que nunca | |y habrá más acción que nunca cuando alguien no esté totalmente... de acuerdo en que Ron se | |encuentre a Hermione. | ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ 


	2. CapítuloII Cuando todo falla, queda sal...

Ya no soy un niño...  
  
.. Capítulo II : "Cuando todo falla, queda salir corriendo"...  
  
Hermione me abrazó fuertemente y los conductores empezaron a tocar el cláxon desesperados, el semáforo ya estaba en rojo desde hacía unos instantes.  
  
-¡Sube al coche, te invito a un café! - dije yo alegremente.  
  
Hermione corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y se sentó rápidamente. Tenía ganas de conversar, se la veía mejor que nunca, alegre y feliz. Entonces empezó a hablar como loca:  
  
-¡Hace cinco años que no te veo, Ron, ¿qué haces en Nueva York?  
  
-Vivo aquí - dije yo sonriendo - ¿Y tu qué haces en Nueva York?, ¡no sabía que estuvieras de viaje!  
  
Hermione se rió y cogió la cartera del bolsillo, después agarró un carnet y me lo enseñó, con lo que di un volantazo y dije con cuidado y precaución:  
  
-Ahora me lo enseñas, Hermi, por aquí hay un tráfico espantoso, todo lleno de coches coninuamente...  
  
-Dímelo a mi, siempre tengo el coche dentro del parking y voy a todas partes andando. - respondió ella.  
  
Entonces me percaté del tema, ella vivía en Nueva York, eso significaba que se podrían ver mucho más a menudo que los cinco años pasados, bueno... eso por descontado. Me sentía feliz, siempre había pensado que una parte de mi corazón se había ido cuando dejé de ver a mis amigos, pero en unos minutos, es parte del corazón había recobrado su magia y deseo de seguir divirtiéndome en la vida. En unos instantes llegamos al Central Park, detuve el coche y miré a Hermione más detenidamente.  
  
La veía muy diferente, ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, notaba como se había cambiado el color del pelo y con mucha precisión, pude ver que el color de los ojos se los había cambiado, definitivamente llevaba lentillas. Estaba más guapa que nunca, ella se enteró de que la miraba y me dedicó una sonrisa a la vez que me decía:  
  
-¿Qué, ahora notas mi nuevo look? ¿Te gusta?  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía perfectamente la contestación que la iba a dar:  
  
-Estás preciosa.  
  
Ella se sonrojó, quizás me pasé un poco con el comentario, para romper el hielo salí del coche, Hermione hizo lo mismo y fuimos caminando hasta al centro del parque, a la vez que hablábamos.  
  
-Hay una cafetería muy agradable por aquí cerca, si quieres podemos tomar algo... - dije yo.  
  
-Buena idea - dijo Hermione mostrando su brillante dentadura. Ahora no tenía los dientes grandes, y encima los tenía más relucientes que una estrella, daba la impresión de que iba a deslumbrar a alguien con la luz.  
  
Seguimos caminando hasta un bello puesto de café con estilo victoriano y cuando fuimos hacia el maître para pedir mesa, todas las palomas de alrededor salieron volando asustadas. Me fijé en la bandada, parecía que iban a velocidades vertiginosas, y que quisieran alcanzar lo más alto del Everest. Me di cuenta de que el maître nos empezó a hablar:  
  
Bonjour, monsieur. Aujourd'hui nous prenons le meilleur caviar de New York... et le vin de Nize est réellement disponible.  
  
Me quedé helado, pensaba que en este restaurante hablaban inglés, pero no, todos bien franceses, lo que faltaba, quedar en ridículo. Entonces Hermione me distrajo de mi letargo:  
  
Merci, meilleur nous voudrait une table avec la vue, si´l vous pleut. Et pour le début, un des plats de caviar que vous avez.  
  
El maître hizo una señal con la mano diciendo que perfecto, y nos acompañó hasta una mesa con vistas a los enormes rascacielos. No sabía que Hermione tuviera ese acento tan perfecto del francés, era precioso oír un acento así. Ella se percató pronto de que me había sorprendido con el idioma, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Estuve haciendo un cursillo, hace poco, en un colegio mayor a las afueras de Nueva York, cerca de Brooklyn, para que me salieran más ofertas de trabajo, ya sabes... los idiomas te abren muchas puertas profesionales...  
  
No prestaba atención a las palabras que salían de su boca, me fijaba más en la forma con la que se desenvolvía al hablar, la ternura y las facciones de su cara, sus ojos, ahora verdes, que brillaban a la luz del sol de mediodía, y como su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento que soplaba entre los árboles del parque. Ella seguía hablando sin parar:  
  
-... Y entonces, cuando acabé el cursillo me salieron montones de ofertas en la bolsa de trabajo en Manhattan, ahora estoy trabajando en una oficina en el Empire State que está a 369 metros de altura del suelo, y como comprenderás, a veces se me quitan las ganas de mirar por la ventana. - entonces ya se percató de que no prestaba atención alguna a su relato del trabajo que le había salido y dijo tocando un poco mi cabeza - ¿Ron? ¿Ron, hay algo ahí?  
  
Me reí y dije:  
  
Es que has cambiado tanto, por eso no te reconocía en el semáforo, por que te lo has cambiado prácticamente todo, excepto los dientes, que gracias a Malfoy, hace años, ya te los pudiste cambiar a tu gusto.  
  
Bueno, simplemente pensé que estaba pasada de moda, y como no me quería convertir en una carca decidí cambiar mi estilo, algo más moderno que el esteorotipo de chica británica de internado. Je, je. Pero estamos hablando demasiado de mí, dime al menos qué haces tu en Nueva York, cuál es tu trabajo... para poder permitirte esa joya que conduces.  
  
Entonces, para sorpresa de los dos, sonó el Impemovil en mi cabeza, y en la de Hermione también. Eso era bueno, podría sorprenderla diciéndola quien había inventado eso.  
  
"Noticias de última hora en Radio Impemovil - sonó en nuestras cabezas - ... Un ex - mortífago encerrado en una de las celdas de la prisión de máxima seguridad Azkaban se ha fugado misteriosamente. Hasta el momento no se conoce su paradero. Pero lo más sorprendente es que nadie nunca ha sido capaz de fugarse de dicha prisión excepto Sirius Black, que fue injustamente condenado por la muerte de Lili y James Potter".  
  
La emisión se cortó y ambos volvimos a nuestro estado normal. No era normal un humano se escapara de Azkaban, pero aún así no iba a estropear el día por un asqueroso sirviente de Voldemort.  
  
-¿Me preguntabas cómo conseguí tanto dinero? - pregunté yo a la vez que Hermione asentía con la cabeza - Muy simple, soy inventor.  
  
-¿Y que has inventado? - preguntó ella nerviosamente.  
  
-Lo que acaba de sonar en tu cabez...  
  
-¡¡¿¿Tú eres el creador del Impemovil??!! Ohh, impresionante, es el mayor invento mágico desde la escoba voladora o el traslador.  
  
Mostré una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dejé que la impresión le durara unos instantes. Nadie sabía exactamente quién había inventado aquel cacharro dentro de las cabezas de casi todos los magos, pero jamás sabría nadie que el Impemovil no se trataba solo de un transmisor de información; también tenía un detector de peligro que avisaba al mago en caso de ser el punto de mira de una varita o incluso un arma muggle.  
  
Nos terminamos el platito de caviar que nos habían traído y un poco de vino cada uno y volvimos hacia el coche, que estaba aparcado a las afueras. Cuando llegamos al coche, ambos nos sentamos y Hermione me dio las gracias por tan estupenda mañana.  
  
-Muchas gracias Ronnie, eres un cielo,... - dijo ella cogiéndome suavemente de la mejilla y acariciándola.  
  
"Es que es preciosa, me dan ganas de darle un beso enorme, ojalá me quisiera igual que yo a ella" pensé yo.  
  
"Oh, le quiero tanto, cada día de los cinco años no he parado de pensar en ti, Ron" pensó ella.  
  
"Vamos, tienes que dar el salto, Ron, si no se lo dices ahora, que tienes veintidós años, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?" pensé otra vez.  
  
Entonces le empecé a acariciar la mejilla yo también, era ligeramente sonrosada, y muy suave; Hermione se adelantó y me empezó a abrazar suavemente hasta que ambos estábamos un centímetro del otro, yo fui quien dio el siguiente paso y la empecé a besar suavemente en sus tiernos y carnosos labios, a la vez que ella respondía de la misma manera.  
  
-PIIIII - sonó en mi cabeza y la de Hermione, reaccioné rápido, eso significaba que alguien de nosotros dos estaba siendo apuntado por un arma. Ambos bajamos la cabeza y de seguido se oyó un disparo que atravesó la ventanilla del copiloto y se incrustó en el reloj del Aston Martín.  
  
-¿Qué demonios ocurre? - preguntó Hermione alarmada desde su agachada posición en el coche.  
  
-Me parece que nos están tratando de matar con un rifle de alta precisión. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Es peligroso mantenernos quietos, si descubren que sabemos que están ahí vendrán a por nosotros de la manera más brutal.  
  
Arranqué el coche y pisé hasta el fondo el acelerador haciendo un estruendoso ruido en el tubo de escape. Ambos salimos disparados por la Fifth Avenue viendo pasar la estatua de Hans Christian Andersen, un antiguo escritor de cuentos para niños.  
  
Poco después de haber arrancado, un coche nos empezó a seguir, era negro, parecía un Mercedes, eso inspiraba mucho respeto en América, pues eran coches mucho más caros por su importación desde Europa. Por la ventanilla de dicho coche, asomó una mano con una pistola que empezó a disparar balas.  
  
-Agáchate - le dije a Hermione. Ella se agachó y en ese mismo instante las balas comenzaron a alcanzar las ventanillas del coche, primero la trasera, que se despedazó en miles de trocitos de cristal, y después, los atacantes se interesaron más por las ruedas, y apuntaron a éstas.  
  
Alcanzaron a las ruedas traseras, con lo que el coche emitió un sonido de amortiguación, y de seguido, el de las gomas de los neumáticos rodando por la carretera y el contacto de las llantas con el suelo, que empezaron a emitir chispazos.  
  
Puse el freno de mano inmediatamente haciéndolo derrapar en un giro de 180 º y los cláxones de los coches empezaron a emitir ensordecedores ruidos. Cuando el coche estuvo totalmente parado, ambos salimos corriendo de éste, y poco después de que estuviésemos a salvo, el coche explotó provocando una enrome catástrofe.  
  
"Mi precioso bólido" pensé apenado.  
  
No me lo pensé dos veces, saqué una pistola que tenía en el bolsillo, le dije a Hermione que se quedara ahí, y fui directo al hijo de puta que había provocado todo ese follón y que había estado a punto de matarla a ella dos veces. Cuando me acerqué más al coche BMW, me percaté de que los cristales eran opacos, grité:  
  
-Salgan con las manos en alto y no me veré obligado a disparar hacia las ventanillas para ver su identidad, o matarlos en caso de que se porten de mala manera.  
  
Quizás se creerían demasiado gallitos, así que tomé la opción acertada, disparé a la ventanilla del conductor, pensando en que, el jefe de los "malos" jamás sería el que conduciría, si no que estaría sentadito en el asiento de atrás, disfrutando de la escena.  
  
Disparé, segundos después, a las dos ruedas que tenía a tiro, para asegurarme de que el coche no se escaparía, y después abrí la puerta del conductor.  
  
No había nadie, simplemente una máquina destrozada por el impacto de la bala, que emitía chirridos incesantes, ni jefe con gafas negras en el asiento de atrás ni nada.  
  
Los servicios de policía muggle empezaban a llegar, Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano, y ambos huyeron rápidamente por el bosque que había al lado.  
  
Pocos minutos después llegaron las fuerzas de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia, alertados por el Impemovil, no había que borrar ninguna memoria, pues yo había preferido utilizar los métodos muggles para combatir. Pero lo que me intrigaba no era especialmente, el robot, ni tampoco quién estaría detrás de todo aquel lío.  
  
Lo que me intrigaba de veras, era cómo Hermione había respondido a mi amor, ¿acaso ella me amaba desde siempre, o simplemente era aquel día uno de esos en los que eres un locatis y no controlas lo que dices o haces? La mejor manera de saberlo era decírselo a ella, para que ella me dijera si de verdad me amaba, si de verdad ese tierno beso que me dio significaba algo más que una amistad.  
  
Me acerqué a ella, que estaba reposando en el tronco caído de un árbol, y me senté al lado. Le dije al oído:  
  
-Desde que te conocí no he parado de pensar en ti. Te amo.  
  
Ella respondió abrazándome:  
  
-Te amo, yo también, Ronnie; no he hecho más que pensar en ti desde que dejé de verte.  
  
La empecé a besar, por fin, después de once años de conocerla, sabía con certeza que ella me amaba. La empecé a acariciar la espalda a la vez que nos sumíamos en un profundo beso, ambos disfrutábamos. Cuando de repente sonó el móvil muggle de Hermione y empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.  
  
-No lo cojas - le supliqué mientras nos besábamos.  
  
Hermione al principio quiso hacer amago de cogerlo, pero desistió cuando empecé a introducir mi lengua en su boca; entonces ella sacó el móvil de su bolsillo lo tiró unos treinta centímetros al lado de ella, con cuidado en el suelo, y ambos nos empezamos a excitar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----::::-----------------  
  
¿Os ha gustado? Estoy muy interesado en los reencuentros de Ron con Hermione, y perdonad si os habéis quedado un poquito con la intriga de lo que pasa en este mismo momento, pero ya lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Estoy intentando que sean un poquito más largos, pero me ocupa mucho tiempo, sí que el próximo capítulo lo pondré dentro de unos días, para que ocupe unas cuántas páginas.  
  
¡Dejad vuestras reviews!  
  
Tonino... 


	3. Capítulo III: Get Wicked

Ya no soy un niño...  
  
Capítulo III : "Get wicked"  
  
La tenue proyección del sol bañó la cara de Hermione, ella se levantó suavemente y miró a su alrededor. A su derecha había un bosque lleno de árboles y a su izquierda estaba yo durmiendo a pierna suelta. Se percató de que estaba desnuda, de manera que se vistió rápidamente y me zarandeó ligeramente:  
  
-Ronnie, despierta, es tarde.  
  
Me fui despertando poco a poco, con multitud de bostezos hasta que me enteré perfectamente de dónde estaba, y que había ocurrido. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y tenía agujetas, y no creo que fuera precisamente por la nochecita que Hermione me había dado...  
  
-¿Tu también sientes agujetas, Mione?  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que miraba el móvil, estaba en perfecto estado, aunque por descontado, lo raro no era eso; podía vislumbrar el número "9" que parpadeaba incesante en la pantalla.  
  
-¿Qué significa el número "9"? - pregunté yo.  
  
Pasaron unos instantes de meditación por parte de Hermione, y dijo:  
  
-El número de llamadas perdidas que tengo...  
  
Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, ¿cómo era posible que una persona normal, aunque fuera mágica, tuviera tantas llamadas perdidas?  
  
-¿Será el mismo número, no? ¿Tu madre que estaba muy preocupada por ti? - curioseé yo.  
  
-Todos son números... diferentes unos de otros...  
  
Entonces se me aclaró todo y fue como si mi mente pensara millones de cosas a la vez, como si la neblina desapareciese por completo, los gestos de mi cara se contrajeron y dije:  
  
Hoy es día de trabajo, Mione, eso significa que llegas tarde al trabajo; y a raíz de eso te han llamado... pero tan interesados están en que vayas al trabajo que te han llamado nueve personas diferentes... - arrugué el ceño - ¿Cuál es tu trabajo, Hermione?  
  
"No lo puedo ocultar, más, si no lo digo explotaré" pensó ella.  
  
Yo... yo... soy agente. - respondió.  
  
Agente, ¿de qué? ¿de una empresa inmobiliaria? Sólo falta ahora que digas que eres de la C.I.A. - añadí con tono jocoso.  
  
Ella me miró con pinta de suplicar compasión, y como menos, mi cara se volvió blanca de miedo. "¿Hermione agente de la C.I.A.?" pensé yo.  
  
Ahora ya sé por qué coño nos han intentado matar dos veces... ¿TÚ ESTAS LOCA? - y añadí - ¿Es que no has leído nunca el Código Penal del Ministerio de Magia? Se prohíbe que una bruja o mago que trabaje de manera secreta para muggles tenga contacto amoroso con otro mago.  
  
La cara de Hermione se volvió blanca durante unos instantes hasta que se puso totalmente verde y los ojos se le empezaron a empañar hasta que estalló llorando de manera descomunal.  
  
-¡NO ME DEJES, RON, TE LO SUPLICO, YO TE AMO! - gritó entre llantos ella.  
  
Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, mis labios chocaron con los suyos, haciéndola dejar de llorar, ella me amaba, ¿cómo la iba a dejar sola ante la injusticia mágica?  
  
-Jamás te dejaré, Hermione, pero tenemos que huir, lejos, cuanto más lejos mejor.  
  
-Haré lo que sea, Ron, por mantener mi amor contigo.  
  
En ese mismo instante el Impemovil volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Hermione y la mía. Ese pitido incesante que indicaba que había peligro. Con buenos reflejos la empujé hacia abajo para que se agachara, y yo seguí el mismo camino pero arrastrándome por el suelo hasta el arma. En unos segundos ya tenía la pistola en mis manos y empezaba a escudriñar entre los árboles para ver de dónde provenía el atacante.  
  
Entonces se me ocurrió una buena idea, para saber dónde estaba tenía que ver la trayectoria de la bala, de manera que me levanté y grité:  
  
-¡Eh, este mensaje va para el hijo de puta que nos quiera matar! ¡Que te folle un pez!  
  
Inmediatamente una ráfaga de disparos me vinieron hacia mí desde lo alto de un árbol que tenía delante mío . Me agaché de nuevo para esquivar las balas pero fui demasiado lento y dos me alcanzaron en el brazo, provocándome un fuerte dolor. Tardé dos segundos en recordar la posición del atacante y en disparar una ráfaga de balas.  
  
Pocos instantes después, se oyó algo pesado que caía al suelo. Me incorporé y miré si eso que había caído era el francotirador, sí, más o menos, con uniforme. Me acerqué corriendo hacia él y noté que apenas seguía con vida, me agaché y lo cogí brutalmente el pelo:  
  
-Vamos, a ver si ahora cantas, te voy a hacer la pregunta una vez, si no me contestas te mataré. ¿De acuerdo? - el francotirador asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué nos quieres matar y quién te manda?  
  
El francotirador sonrió fríamente y dijo con un extraño acento:  
  
-Vosotrrros los rrebeldess, morrirréis ... Viva la Federrración Anti - Mágica!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento la cabeza dejó de moverse y le tomé el pulso con el dedo en el cuello, estaba muerto. Miré a Hermione y la dije:  
  
-Nos vamos de aquí, Mione, nos vamos a Hawai. Vamos a tu casa, coges tus cosas y nos vamos en el primer vuelo que nos pille.  
  
Ella asintió, aquello no iba con el estilo de vida diario que solía tener, pero no podía negar su amor:  
  
---------  
  
Berlín. 9 horas PM.  
  
Vladimir atravesó los fríos y oscuros pasillos del malecón. No iban a ser buenas noticias las que tenía que dar a su superior. Cuando llego a la oficina del comandante, se quedó esperando en una silla al lado de la puerta. En unos instantes, un hombre mayor, canoso y con una expresión de enfado en su casa le hizo pasar.  
  
Vladimir penetró en la oscura estancia, era siniestro estar en aquel lugar... El comandante le despertó de sus pensamientos con un grito:  
  
-¡Maldito Dumm! ¡Es que nos sabes haser nada bien! ¡Ya ha habido trres intentos de matarles y NO LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! - el comandante sacó un revolver del cajón y se lo entregó en mano a Vladimir - ¡QUIERO QUE ESTA VES TE ENCARRRGUES TÚ!  
  
El comandante salió apresurado de la estancia dando un portazo y Vladimir sintió un escalofrío. Si mataban a los amigos de Potter, la guerra empezaría y nadie estaría a salvo, ni siquiera él, ni los muggles de todo el mundo. Sería una masacre que arrasaría el mundo entero, y todo por culpa de Lord Voldemort.  
  
---------------  
  
Océano Pacífico. Polinesia. 8 horas PM.  
  
Hermione miró por la ventanilla de su asiento, no se veía poco más que agua y alguna isla suelta. Tenía que llamar a sus padres, no era nada normal que una hija se fuera del día a la noche a miles de kilómetros. Aunque eran muggles, seguramente ya se habrían enterado de todo, a saber lo que estaría ocurriendo en sitios tan céntricos como el Callejón Diagon o tan mágicos como la prisión de Azkaban.  
  
Se temía lo peor, y por lo que dijo el francotirador, no parecía ser del Ministerio de Magia, lo cual hubiera suavizado mucho más las cosas.  
  
Mientras, yo estaba en el baño, manejando el Impemovil, para algo lo había diseñado yo, sabía todos y cada uno de los elementos que lo componían, desde la mezcla mágica hasta los chips y circuitos integrados muggles. Aunque no había sido fácil sacármelo de la masa encefálica, y nada placentero a decir verdad.  
  
No todos los días uno se quita un chip incrustado en el encéfalo, al menos, cuando se efectúa la instalación de dicho aparato, se crea una pequeña puertecita donde se puede extraer el chip para dejarlo de usar.  
  
Tenía que averiguar si se podía modificar su estructura para que avisara tiempo antes, si se hacía una poción del tiempo y se mezclaba con el Impemovil, se podría conseguir. Pero para ello necesitaba una piedra de lapislázuli y cuatro litros de savia bruta de Dianella, una planta nativa de Hawai que también llamaban : "'uki'uki". Precisamente por eso íbamos ambos a Honolulu, bueno, y por otra cosa...  
  
Me volví a meter el Impemovil en su sitio y abrí la puerta del baño para salir, había una cola inmensa de gente para entrar, todos me miraban con cara de cabreados.  
  
Volví a mi sitio, al lado de Hermione, y observé que ya habían traído la cena. Ese pollo frío congelado, un trozo de pastel con sabor a días y un trozo de pan. A parte, claro, de la Coca-Cola que te daban sin burbujas. Para mi sopresa, me fijé en que ella lo engullía como si llevara semanas sin comer. Sonreí y me dirigió la vista con un trozo de pollo en la boca.  
  
-Ayer no comí, ni tu tampoco, estábamos más ocupados en... otras cosas, por si no lo recuerdas. - dijo ella.  
  
Y nada, como si fuera totalmente normal pasar cuatro horas seguidas dándose el lote encima de un enrome tronco y con unos tipos intentándonos matar a la vez. Entonces me acordé del hambre que tenía, me dejé de exquisiteces y empecé a engullir.  
  
El avión dio una sacudida y la Fanta que Hermione estaba "intentando" beber se le cayó encima, provocando una enorme mancha de color amarillento. La primera reacción de ella fue abrir la boca con el significado de que le había sorprendido y después empezar a pronunciar palabrotas en diferentes idiomas que pocos alrededor sabían, pero por el tono en que lo decía la gente empezó a mirarla.  
  
Inmediatamente sonó una azafata por los altavoces del avión, "Pasajeros, estamos a punto de llegar a Honolulu, en Oahu, U.S.A., la temperatura local es de 3 grados y la sensación térmica de -2 º. Potentes ráfagas de viento y precipitaciones abundantes, después de la llegada al aeropuerto, este será cerrado por medida de seguridad"  
  
Cuando Hermione y yo ya habíamos salido del avión y recogido el poco equipaje que nos llevábamos de su piso nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la terminal para coger un taxi. Desgraciada o afortunadamente para ambos, ella se tropezó con el escalón y un hombre que estaba cerca se ofreció a ayudarla, yo fruncí el ceño, me sonaba de alguien...  
  
Aloha Ahiahi, kaikamahine, ¿puedo ayudarla?  
  
No podía creer a quien veía, después de tantos años, lo volvía a ver. Estaba muy cambiado... 


	4. Capítulo IV: Un reencuentro, rápido e in...

Nota del autor:  
  
Pretendo hacerme una web para poner los fanfics, pero ya veré lo que puedo hacer, quizás la haga de Harry Potter en general... últimamente no he podido poner ningún fic porque estaba de exámenes, a pesar de que más de un impaciente me ha enviado reviews o e-mails diciéndome que saque nuevos capítulos. He decidido que la historia tendrá doce capítulos , a lo mejor un epílogo para poder explicar el futuro de los personajes mejor y quizás haga una segunda parte del libro, o me dedique a uno en el que pongo una pareja h/h.  
Ya no soy un niño...  
  
Capítulo IV: "Un reencuentro, rápido e inesperado"  
  
Hermione dirigió la vista hacia el hombre que le había ofrecido ayuda, pasó dos segundos observando su físico e intentando recordar de quién le sonaba esa cara, después se le volvieron a caer las cosas del asombro y se quedó mirando su frente.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, señorita? - preguntó él.  
  
Entonces reconocí su voz, a pesar de hacer cinco años que no la oía. Como no, cuando me adelanté para observar su rostro, más concretamente su frente, pude certificar con seguridad que el hombre de pelos en punta de color azul marino, con gafas de sol amarillas semi-transparentes y de ropa estilo hippie años 60 era el famoso Harry Potter.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que si ocurre?! ¡¿No nos reconoces?! - dije yo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.  
  
Entonces, la mente de Harry pareció verlo todo con claridad. Pelirrojo, ojos marrones, y de alta estatura; mientras que la chica era de estatura mediana, rubia y de ojos verdes. Gritó como si fuera la primera vez:  
  
-¡Ron, Hermione! ¡Hace siglos que no os veo! - entonces bajó el tono de manera confidencial y añadió - Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de este sitio, quizás demasiado... céntrico.  
  
Ambos le seguimos hasta un antiguo Beetle, cerca de la terminal internacional, el coche tenía pintado llamas de fuego por toda su estructura metálica, excepto el capó que tenía un gran signo de la paz en color púrpura. Harry metió la llave de contacto en la cerradura y con un ligero chasquido la puerta se abrió.  
  
Entramos en el coche y dentro parecía mucho más grande que por fuera, yo sonreí. Harry vio la expresión de mi cara y dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde estábamos Hermione y yo:  
  
-¿Sabes quién me enseñó este truquito para empequeñecer coches, no? Tu padre es un genio en eso de encantar objetos muggles y hacerlos mucho mejores... Aunque eso es ilegal, pero por lo visto, desde ayer poco importa de ilegal en la comunidad mágica, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Mis oídos no podían creer lo que decía Harry. No era posible que estuviera enterado de lo mío con Hermione... Bueno, la verdad que era más que posible, pero no, yo no lo deseaba así...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Harry? - pregunté yo tratando de disimular mi tono de gravedad ante la mirada incesante de Mione.  
  
-¿Que a qué me refiero? Han muerto miles de magos y vosotros como si nada, a saber cómo se curará esta hecatombe mundial. El Callejón Diagón fue saqueado por cientos de extraños ... humanos, no se sabe si son muggles, magos,... todo en Londres se ha vuelto un auténtico caos.  
  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y me imaginé que a Hermione también. ¿Y si alguno de nuestros seres queridos había sido malherido, o peor... asesinado? Harry paró el coche, ya habían llegado a su punto de destino, un pequeño paisaje de playa, una casita de madera y decenas de palmeras por todos lados.  
  
-No, Ron, ya sé qué estáis pensando, me preocupé yo mismo de mirar si nuestros amigos habían sido víctimas. E incluso busqué absolutamente todos los magos de apellido primero o segundo de Weasley y Granger y no me sale nada más que Seamus Finnigan con un meñique fracturado - rió Harry. - Esta es mi casa, amigos, parece pequeña por fuera, pero vais a ver cuando entréis...  
  
Ambos, Hermione y yo, quedamos aliviados, más a delante se iban a descubrir centenares de cosas sobre dicho tema; pero en ese momento lo único importante eran recordar viejos tiempos.  
  
Cogimos el equipaje que llevábamos y nos dirigimos a la construcción, de tipo hawaiano, con tejas rojas y madera pintada de color gris, bastante llamativa para cualquiera que fuera a visitarla, yo sonreí pensando que Harry había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que le había visto. Llegamos a la escalera para entrar en la casa, Hermione fue a abrir antes, pero la puerta... no tenía pomo, ni cerradura.  
  
Harry se adelantó unos pasos y dijo:  
  
-Pluma de Fénix.  
  
Un pequeño aparato salió de debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida, con ojos aparentemente movidos por ordenador y empezó a parpadear de manera nerviosa, entonces el aparato dijo con una voz monótona y electrónica:  
  
-Permiso concedido, Sr. Potter.  
  
La puerta se abrió de par en par, Harry se frotó los zapatos contra la alfombra para evitar manchar el suelo y después de que Hermione y yo hiciésemos lo mismo, penetramos la estancia en la que vivía.  
  
La primera impresión que daba es que habías entrado en el cuartel general de una agencia de alto secreto, excepto por cuadros hawaianos y adornos varios que había colgados en la pared. Estaba todo lleno de ordenadores, a primera vista parecían potentes, y pantallas panorámicas con mapamundis. Hermione empezó a señalarlo todo: -Sistemas de detección de calor humanos... ampliador de información terrestre por satélite... ¿cómo tienes todos estos aparatos, Harry? Esto es imposible, pero si apenas los he visto yo y trabajo en...  
  
Hermione calló de repente, al ver un pequeño logo en los extremos de uno de los ordenadores, que mostraba las siglas K.G.B. ella se alarmó tanto que empezó a gritar:  
  
-¡Es del K.G.B.! ¡Socorro!  
  
Se escondió en el baño y se oyó que cerró con cerrojo, Harry me miró con cara de impresionado y levante los hombros, indicando que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba. Había oído que los humanos tenían varias agencias secretas, pero no que tuvieran tanta rivalidad entre ellos hasta el punto de esconderse en el baño.  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunté yo pegando el oído a la puerta.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos, y una voz con semblante preocupado dijo:  
  
-Yo...yo... no quiero que me maten, ¡si me ven con uno del K.G.B. los de la C.I.A. me matarán!  
  
-Pero si no soy del K.G.B., se los compré a un amigo en la frontera con Bielorrusia, ¡si tenían montado un chiringuito de todos estos aparatos, `Mione! ¡No te preocupes!  
  
Hermione salió tímidamente, poco a poco, aferrándose a las paredes, hasta que me miró a los ojos de desconcertado que poseía en ese mismo momento y decidió que era hora de dejar de hacer el tonto. Se enderezó y pidió disculpas, entonces Harry nos invitó a unos refrescos y llamaron al teléfono, él lo cogió:  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
La cara de Harry fue cambiando de sorpresa a enfado y de enfado a desconcierto, entonces colgó el teléfono y anunció en voz alta:  
  
-Me tengo que ir un momento al centro del pueblo a recoger el aparato de televisión porcable, que ya lo han arreglado, ¿queréis veniros o preferís deshacer el equipaje?  
  
Hice un gesto de disculpa con las muecas de la cara y dije:  
  
-Yo preferiría deshacer el equipaje, no sé si Hermione querrá irse contigo, si queréis voy preparando algunos panchitos, o algo de picar...  
  
-No, yo mejor me quedo a deshacerlo, lo tengo todo bastante desordenado, y tengo que organizarlo todo. - respondió Hermione después de haber bebido un sorbo de zumo de limón.  
  
Harry hizo un signo de despedida y se marchó con el coche carretera abajo, una vez que el coche había desaparecido de la vista, Hermione se sentó encima mío y dijo:  
  
-Hacía mucho que no le veía, que curioso que en tres días nos hayamos reencontrado todos, que curioso...  
  
-Si, bastante curioso, y encima lo del ataque al Callejón Diagon, no me atrevería a saber lo que habrá pasado en Hogwarts, ojalá esté perfectamente... - respondí yo.  
  
Hermione se acomodó encima de mí y rozó sus labios con los míos, dejándome saborear el pintalabios con sabor a fresa que se había puesto en el avión, ella metió su mano por dentro de mis pantalones, y entonces me aparté ligeramente:  
  
-Hermione, en casa de Harry no, no, no no, ¡no! - dije yo.  
  
Ella se apartó y me miró con cara de extrañeza, entonces dijo:  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Por que a lo mejor tiene micrófonos por toda la casa, o... o.... ¡videocámaras! - alegué yo.  
  
Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, no había forma de cambiarla de idea, entonces sonrió pícaramente y me dijo al oído: -Me da igual, pedazo tigre.  
  
Ella empezó a besarme ávida y apasionadamente, entonces yo la seguí el juego, empezamos a besarnos como voraces; hasta que Hermione empezó a tocar donde no debía.... ¡Ring!  
  
¡Alguien llamaba a la puerta! 


	5. Capitulo V: Session

Ya no soy un niño:  
  
Capítulo V: "Session"  
  
Hermione dio un respingo y se levantó de golpe, a la vez que yo. Miré a ambos lados por si había alguien y después me fijé en que seguían llamando a la puerta, me armé de valor y me acerqué.  
  
-¿Quién es?- inquirí tratando de aparentar firmeza.  
  
Una voz familiar dijo:  
  
-Harry, soy yo, tengo los documentos de aquel tipo soviético que estabas investigando. Te noto la voz cambiada... ¿Estás ahí?  
  
Hermione gruñó sonoramente, parecía saber quién era, pero no me acordaba, esa voz era muy familiar, de los tiempos en los que asistían a clases en Hogwarts. La miré sin saber qué decir, aunque ella tampoco tenía respuestas. Se acercó a mí y me susurró:  
  
-Es Cho, Ron... ¿no te acuerdas de ella? Salió un par de veces con Harry cuando estábamos en el colegio...  
  
De repente me acordé, una chica de rasgos asiáticos, morena, que iba un curso por debajo de nosotros. ¿Pero qué hacía ella ahí?  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Siento si me porté mal contigo ayer, pero es que te pasaste!- dijo impaciente Cho desde fuera.  
  
Decidí abrir, para no meter en un aprieto a Harry, cogí el pomo de la puerta y tiré de él. Al principio Cho no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, ella se había sentado en los escalones mirando al jardín esperando a que abrieran, Hermione asomó la cabeza y se acercó a mí, dándome un codazo para que hablara. Me aclaré la garganta y Cho se levantó sobresaltada, nos miró a ambos sin saber qué hacer.  
  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? - dijo Cho ordenando más que preguntando.  
  
-Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.- dijo Hermione adelantándose un paso.  
  
Cho pareció pensar unos instantes, y al final dijo fríamente:  
  
-Pensaba que esta casa era de Harry, al menos anoche lo era.  
  
"¿Anoche?" pensé yo. Probablemente Harry hubiera tenido visitas de ella regularmente... era demasiada casualidad.  
  
-Harry ha salido a recoger unas cosas en el centro del pueblo, volverá dentro de poco tiempo. ¿Deseabas alg...?  
  
-Deseaba ver a Harry.- interrumpió Cho.  
  
-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco, ¿quieres pasar?.- dije yo antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar alguna burrada  
  
Cho entró en la sala de estar, dejó una carpetilla en la mesa del recibidor y se acomodó en uno de los sofás, cogió el mando y se puso a ver los telediarios.  
  
Hermione y yo nos miramos intrigados, algo raro pasaba allí y Harry nos los tendría que explicar, Hermione era una agente, Harry poseía aparatos que yo jamás había visto... y yo había inventado el Impemóvil. ¿Y Cho? ¿Qué hacía Cho en Hawaii?  
  
-¿Cuándo habéis venido a Hawaii? Ayer estuve aquí y no os vi.  
  
-Hemos llegado hoy.- dijo Hermione.  
  
No se me había ocurrido ver la casa, y no sabía dónde iba a dormir, o si tenía un lugar donde dormir. Entré en la cocina y miré lo que había en el frigorífico, estaba vacío, exceptuando una telaraña que se extendía por dentro, con unas cuantas arañas revoloteando, aquello significaba que no había entrado nada en aquel aparato desde hacía mucho tiempo. Atravesé la estancia hasta llegar al pasillo, que estaba inundado de puertas de color negro, la iluminación había variado, las paredes eran de color plateado y desprendían mucha luz. Oí pasos y miré hacia atrás, era Hermione, parecía algo asustada e iba tocando las paredes como si fueran de oro.  
  
-¿Has visto esto, Ron? Es como... un cuartel.  
  
Tuve una fugaz visión de Grimauld Place y se empezó a encontrar mareado, Hermione me sujetó antes de que me cayera al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Oía voces pero no las comprendía, estaba demasiado ocupado en recordar cosas... cosas del pasado, una estancia redonda, con muchas puertas... gente gritando... un cementerio y un cadáver... una fría y metálica carcajada...  
  
-¡Cho, ven aquí! ¡Ron se está desmayando!  
  
Escuchaba pasos, y vi dos caras mirándome curiosamente, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.  
  
==  
  
Noté agua fluyendo por mi cabeza, empecé a recobrar el sentido, abrí los ojos y me incorporé. Harry estaba sentado en una pequeña silla, mirando la carpetilla con mucha atención mientras Cho hablaba con él susurrándole. Hermione estaba al lado mío, con el móvil, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunté ansiadamente.  
  
Harry subió la vista y Cho cogió los papeles y los metió otra vez en la carpetilla. Hermione apagó el móvil y me cogió de la mano.  
  
-Te desmayaste.- dijo Harry.  
  
-De eso sí me acuerdo, pero... ¿por qué me desmayé?  
  
-Esta casa tiene sistemas anti-mágicos, cualquiera que haga magia en sus dependencias recibirá ondas en su cerebro que le harán desmayarse. ¿Qué hechizo conjuraste?  
  
-¡Ninguno! Lo único que recuerdo antes de que me desmayara fueron... imágenes... flashes... en los que vi cosas que yo nunca había presenciado.  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del recibidor, del cajón sacó cuatro pistolas y las tiró al sofá más próximo.  
  
-Cogeremos una pistola cada uno, tenemos que entrar en la habitación oscura y puede ser peligroso, ya que no podemos usar la magia aquí. ¿Qué cosas viste, Ron?  
  
-Un cementerio, un cadáver tendido en el suelo, una habitaci...  
  
-Vale, vale, es suficiente... tuviste una experiencia del hechizo Legilimens, me leíste la mente.  
  
Cho abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la interrumpió:  
  
-Cho y yo tenemos que ir un momento a hablar sobre las bujías del coche, se le dan bien las cosas de mecánica, volveremos dentro de un rato.  
  
Sin intercambiar más palabras ambos salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, Hermione dijo intrigada a la vez que empezaba a organizar su ropa:  
  
-Salen juntos, estoy segura, antes se dieron un beso.  
  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? Pueden ser muy buenos amigos...  
  
-A Cho se le escapó que ayer por la noche estuvo aquí, ¿qué amiga visita a un amigo por la noche y conoce su casa como para sentir la libertad de encender la televisión y acomodarse en el sillón libremente?  
  
Ella tenía razón, era extraño... ahora empezaba a recordar sus palabras: "soviético", ¿A qué soviético se estaba refiriendo? Iba a preguntarle a Hermione, probablemente entendería a lo que me refería, pero ambos oímos un grito de fuera:  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
De seguido unos intensos gritos de dolor rasgaron la noche, Hermione y yo nos precipitamos hacia la puerta, casi echándola abajo y sacamos nuestras varitas, dispuestos a usarlas. 


	6. Capítulo VI: Contactos

Ya no soy un niño:  
  
Capítulo VI: "Contactos"  
  
Hermione saltó las escaleras hacia el jardín y yo la seguí, con la varita en alto dispuestos a averiguar qué ocurría en aquel lugar. El grito que habían oído no era familiar, era una voz ronca y áspera, y continuaba sonando, Harry se encontraba de pie manteniendo la maldición Cruciatus y Cho miraba aterrorizada la escena, había un hombre con uniforme negro en el suelo.  
  
-¡Inmovilus!- gritó Hermione hacia Harry.  
  
El hombre dejó de gritar y Harry se quedó suspendido en el aire, haciendo "nada". Me acerqué a Cho, sus manos estaban temblando y también tenía su varita en la mano.  
  
-¡¿PARA QUÉ HACES ESO?!- preguntó ella a Hermione.  
  
Hermione se acercó al hombre de uniforme negro y puso sus dedos en el cuello, tenía pulso, pero estaba inconsciente. El hechizo que había lanzado a Harry desapareció y éste también se acercó al hombre.  
  
-No entiendo para qué demonios me has parado, era enemigo.  
  
-No, no lo era, es el agente Kort, mi contacto en Oceanía. Ni siquiera tiene poderes mágicos, pero gracias a ti ya nos ha visto.- contestó ella.  
  
No pareció decirlo con mucho agrado, ni tan siquiera sentía pena por la maldición imperdonable que le había lanzado. Hermione alzó la varita y dijo imperiosamente:  
  
-¡Enervate!  
  
El hombre se levantó poco a poco, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y miró a ambos lados... dirigió su vista de Cho, que estaba quieta mirándole y de brazos cruzados a Harry, que todavía tenía la varita en mano; después me miró a mí, que estaba creando luces con la varita y jugando con ellas y más tarde dirigió la vista a Hermione.  
  
-¡Agente Granger! ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?!  
  
-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo, agente Kort, ¿qué hace espiando cerca de donde me alojo?  
  
Pareció meditar descaradamente su respuesta, no era un hombre de luces y se le podría pillar fácilmente, pero había visto magia y eso era peligroso, aunque antes de desmemorizarlo debía averiguar qué hacía ahí.  
  
-Estaba dando una vuelta...  
  
"Si no es por las buenas será por las malas" pensó Hermione a la vez que alzaba la varita de nuevo y exclamaba:  
  
-¡Legilimens!  
Los ojos de Kort se quedaron en blanco y de vez en cuando parpadeaba nerviosamente, Hermione seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido. Ambos volvieron a su estado original y Hermione gritó furiosa:  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Un chorro de luz verde salió de la varita, iluminando todo el jardín y estrellándose contra el pecho de Kort, éste se derrumbó en el suelo, muriendo en el instante. Cho se llevó las manos a la boca, Harry se hallaba en posición meditabunda y yo... bueno, era la primera vez que veía a Hermione matar a alguien. No paraba de pensar en las visiones que había tenido antes, ¿se suponía que aquello era la mente de Harry? ¿Personas gritando, cementerios, sangre...? En aquel momento me vinieron nuevas imágenes, una mesa rectangular de grandes dimensiones, muchas personas, generalmente adultas, sentadas alrededor de ésta. Distinguía cuatro personas... Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Nymphabella Tonks y Mundungus Fletcher. Ahora lo comprendía todo, ahora entendía lo que Harry pensaba hacer. Hermione cayó al suelo, presa del pánico y se le cayó la varita de la mano, entre la brisa que invadía la noche hawaiana, consiguió musitar pocas palabras:  
  
-La Tercera Guerra ha comenzado.  
  
==  
  
Hermione se despertó bruscamente, miró el reloj de la mesilla, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, y tenía mucha sed. Se levantó de la cama perezosamente y asomó la cabeza por la puerta hacia el pasillo, viendo que no había nadie decidió entrar en la cocina. A penas veía nada, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, se dirigió al frigorífico y agarró una botella de agua, después empezó a beber ávidamente, de morro.  
  
-¿No quieres un vaso?- pregunté yo desde la mesa de la cocina.  
  
De la impresión, dejó de beber de la botella y se le cayó bastante agua encima, cerró la botella y la volvió a meter en el frigorífico, cerrándolo de golpe. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado mío y me miró con cara intrigada, dejé de mirar hacia la televisión, la cual tenía la carta de ajuste y la devolví la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?  
  
Se echó a llorar, lancé un hechizo insonorizador a la cocina y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dejó de llorar y le insistí en mi pregunta.  
  
-Nunca había matado a nadie, pero... debía hacerlo.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo suavemente.  
  
-Cuando le leí la mente vi cosas oscuras, y no solo eso, absorbí toda la información que pude y desgraciadamente me enteré de cosas que nunca creí que pasarían...  
  
-¿Qué cosas, 'Mione? Es importante que lo sepa... creo que sé lo que Harry tiene entre manos...  
  
No parecía que estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, no le seducía la idea de recordar todo aquello otra vez, había tanto sufrimiento en aquella información... tantas muertes... un halo de misterio y oscuridad lo envolvía todo.  
  
-Ron, de veras, ahora no me apetece recordarlo, quizás mañana...  
  
-No, 'Mione, me marcho ahora. Debo averiguar unas cuantas cosas y evitar que muera más gente... si no quieres recordarlo, déjame que eche un vistazo, al menos. Te prometo que no me excederé.  
  
Hermione asintió, no le molestaba que la leyeran la mente, pero dentro de un límite, ... y yo era una persona de confianza que si descubría secretos de estado no los revelaría a nadie... Me concentré y empecé a ver flashes, ruidos de teléfonos, voces distantes, me concentré un poco más y busqué información reciente... empecé a ver caras siniestras, gente con uniformes militares, el signo Nazi salía en muchos de ellos, gente con capa, aparentemente mortífagos... rebusqué más y hallé una secuencia de imágenes... con un sonido distante, pero se entendía. Había un hombre, parecía el agente Kort, y un hombre canoso, parecían hablar acaloradamente. El hombre canoso llamaba de nombre Vladimir a Kort y le ordenaba que matara a "Potter y a sus amigos" también sentía cómo él pensaba que tal asesinato provocaría la guerra... la Tercera Guerra Mágica... Terminé de leerla la mente, la abracé fuertemente, estaba rayando el alba, emitiendo cálidos tonos sobre las casas de Honolulu, y ya no hacía tanto frío... pero nada de aquello valía...  
  
La guerra había comenzado, la mayor de las guerras... la que pondría en jaque a la comunidad mágica y desvelaría más tarde el secreto a la comunidad muggle... algo irreversible... una catástrofe. 


	7. Capítulo VII: Recompensa

Ya no soy un niño:  
  
Capítulo VII: "Recompensa"  
  
Me quedó quieto, mirando otra vez la carta de ajuste del televisor, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver... destrucción, muerte, guerra... La comunidad mágica podría desaparecer por culpa de aquel enfrentamiento... muggles y magos. Pero ya nada tenía sentido, los muggles se enterarían de nuestros secretos, nuestra poderosa magia, aunque ganáramos la guerra. La primera guerra, en los años '50, contra Lord Voldemort, encabezada por Albus Dumbledore... resultó ser un fracaso, pues tan ansiado objetivo, es decir la muerte del mago tenebroso, no se llevó a cabo. La segunda guerra, a finales del siglo XIX, tampoco fue exitosa, pues Voldemort consiguió sobrevivir a tales ataques.  
  
Pero ahora llegaba la Tercera Guerra, más destructiva que nunca, más poderosa y sanguinaria, y lo peor... los muggles estaban en ella. Los magos no tenían "bombas atómicas", ni tecnología tan avanzada, vencerían y la especie mágica desaparecería de la Tierra. Lord Voldemort seguía vivo, y no guardaba mucho apego a los muggles... ¿supondría aquello una ayuda o un obstáculo que eliminar vilmente?  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y me miró, sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban tristeza... en parte dolor por lo que ocurría en aquellos momentos y lo que podría seguir después. De nada servía esconderse de la muerte, ella te buscaría e iría a por ti. Oímos pasos y nos dimos la vuelta, Cho caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina más despierta de lo que se podría esperar.  
  
-Hola- saludó ella alzando levemente la mano- ¿qué hacéis despiertos tan temprano?  
  
-Conversando, de vez en cuando es bueno conversar, hablar sobre todo en general.- contestó Hermione sin dar más detalles.  
  
Tenía que hacerlo, tenía... era mi obligación ayudar a la comunidad mágica a mantener su existencia... y necesitaba ayuda de alguien, una persona que estaba bajo el mismo techo en el que estábamos nosotros.  
  
-Rápido, Cho, despierta a Harry y que se vista, es importante, es urgente.- añadí.  
  
Pareció vacilar unos instantes pero después fue flechada al dormitorio, cinco minutos Harry salió completamente despejado, con su capa y la varita salía de uno de sus bolsillos. No parecía sorprendido, es más, parecía tratar de mantener su mirada con la mía, era como si quisiera saber mi propósito antes de que yo se lo dijera. Ambos salimos al patio ante las miradas de recelo de ellas y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.  
  
-La guerra ha comenzado, Harry, y debemos actuar.  
  
-Ya lo sabía, pero no podemos actuar ahora, sería demasiado arriesgado, a parte de que no estás entrenado para el combate en batalla y de que no sabes todo lo que deberías saber.  
  
Me quedé impresionado, quizás me esperaba que Harry supiera lo de la guerra, pero no que me insinuara que él si estaba entrenado, se lo había encontrado hacía unas horas e iba con una camiseta hawaiana... su beetle era lo más parecido a la representación de una comuna de hippies... ¿y me estaba diciendo que él si estaba entrenado? ¿Y qué demonios no sabia?  
  
-Cuéntame pues, lo que sea que no sepa yo o Hermione.- dije fríamente.  
  
-Antes de todo, tienes que saber que las dos anteriores guerras mágicas fueron juegos comparado con esto... los hechizos no eran tan avanzados, en unos pocos años se han descubierto nuevos hechizos, maneras de practicarlos en masa, y lo más sorprendente... otras criaturas mágicas inteligentes que el ministerio intenta ocultar.  
  
Abrí los ojos como platos, conocimientos nuevos, algo que a mí me gustaba, ¿criaturas nuevas? ¿inteligentes?  
  
-¡¿Qué criaturas?!  
  
-No puedo decírtelo, ahora no, es peligroso, podría haber escuchas. Los cuatro nos vamos ahora mismo a Toronto, tengo un contacto allí en la C.I.A. que me puede facilitar las cosas. Además, tenemos un par de viejos amigos allí, Ron.  
  
Harry no quiso dar más detalles, interrumpió la charla que mantenían Cho y Hermione y les mandó a que se prepararan para ir de viaje. Yo me metí en el cuarto y me encontré con Hermione, estaba sentada sobre la cama, pensativa... meditabunda, me senté al lado suyo y puso mi brazo encima de su hombro.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre, 'Mione?  
  
-No sé a dónde vamos, me frustra que Harry haga eso, que nos envíe obligatoriamente a un sitio que no quiere mencionarnos. Pues se va a ir él solo, yo me quedo donde estoy, no pienso arriesgarme por sus caprichos.- contestó Hermione a la vez que se levantaba de golpe y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
La cogí de la mano y ella se dio la vuelta, sus ojos despedían pequeñas lágrimas, aquella situación era tensa, no estaba seguro de si Harry estaba en lo cierto al ocultarlas tanta información. Cada vez nuestras cabezas estaban más cerca, hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en uno, nos faltaba aire pero tampoco queríamos parar. Cada nanosegundo que pasaba nuestros besos eran más apasionados, hasta que me aparté ligeramente y la susurré al oído:  
  
-¿No quieres que te diga a dónde vamos?  
  
Hermione me siguió besando, como loca, no parecía cansarse, y sus reservas de aire eran aparentemente resistentes.  
  
-¿Qué quieres a cambio?.- preguntó Hermione inconscientemente mientras seguía besando.  
  
Me aparté de ella ligeramente, para poder respirar y hablar a la vez:  
  
-¿Es que me vas a dar alguna recompensa por mi información?  
  
Ella se alejó hacia la puerta, la cerró y puso el cerrojo, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia mí, hasta que casi estábamos pegados los dos el uno al otro, me susurró a la oreja con voz pícara:  
  
-¿Creías acaso que ibas a marcharte de esta habitación sin una... recompensa?  
  
Ambos nos fundimos en otro apasionado beso a la vez que caímos bruscamente sobre la cama y Hermione apartó de un golpe las maletas y la ropa que había sobre ésta. 


	8. Capítulo VIII: A42

Ya no soy un niño:  
  
Capítulo VIII: "A42"  
  
Tras horas y horas de vuelo, mirando la inmensidad del océano Pacífico, llegamos al aeropuerto internacional de Toronto, era la primera vez que pisaba suelo canadiense. Después pasamos por aduanas, revisaron nuestros pasaportes, y fuimos a buscar el equipaje. Cho parecía descontenta, y Harry le dirigía miradas fugazas para ver su aspecto de vez en cuando. Salimos del edificio y Hermione mostró signos de molestia.  
  
-Es un clima tan... húmedo y caluroso.- dijo ella en señal de disculpa.  
  
Iba a cruzar la calle hacia el parking cuando un coche negro, de dimensiones considerables, se paró justo delante de ella. Dentro había un hombre con barba y pelo blanco, llevaba gafas negras, bastante discretas. Harry se acercó a la ventanilla:  
  
-Hola Albus, ¿qué tal por aquí?  
  
-Ya sabes, lo de siempre..., será mejor que nos vayamos, hay miles de puntos ahora mismo desde los que os podrían incrustar una bala mediante un rifle de precisión y sois el primer objetivo en una larga lista de personas.  
  
Hermione, Cho, Harry y yo nos metimos rápidamente en el coche y Albus salió disparado rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Tras un tiempo con carretera, se empezaban a ver edificios, cada vez más grandes, pequeños parques... y al final los rascacielos, imponentes, casi rasgando las nubes. Jamás había visto tal combinación de colores y culturas, había gente de todas las razas y condiciones, todo tipo de edificios, restaurantes, tiendas... El coche paró en seco y nos bajamos del coche, estábamos delante de un hotel, un hombre uniformado se acercó a Albus y éste le dio las llaves para que lo aparcara.  
  
Fuimos a la recepción del hotel, tras pasar por una majestuosa puerta giratoria, el ambiente era sumamente recargado, atestado de cuadros antiguos con marcos dorados, gente uniformada con bigote milimetrado... me resultaba absurdo.  
  
-Tengo hecha una reserva a nombre del Sr. Brian. - dijo Albus a la recepcionista.  
  
-Sí, decimonovena planta, habitaciones A41 y A42.- contestó despreocupadamente.  
  
Entramos en el ascensor y cual fue nuestra sorpresa que no había números , a un lado estaban las letras de la A a la Z y a otro el alfabeto griego. Hermione examinó los caracteres griegos, se quedó mirando unos instantes una de las letras y dijo a Albus:  
  
-Falta la letra "PI" (().  
  
-Buena observación, Hermione, es la única habitación reservada exclusivamente para altos cargos políticos, presidentes, ministros, gobernadores, ...- contestó él.  
  
-¿Quién está ocupándola?- interrumpió Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que está ocupada?  
  
-Lo percibo.- dijimos al unísono Hermione y yo.  
  
Harry y Cho se miraron disimuladamente y Albus se quedó mirándonos con los ojos entreabiertos, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que podía ver.  
  
-Interesante... muy interesante... primero no puedo leeros la mente mediante Legilimens y después percibís, sentís, oís, veis cosas que los demás no podemos ver.  
  
Hermione pretendía abrir la boca para replicar, pero el ascensor se paró en la planta, Albus se quedó dentro del ascensor.  
  
-Mañana os vendré a recoger a las tres de la tarde.- y sin mediar más palabra el ascensor se cerró y desapareció hacia los pisos de abajo.  
  
Ahora me empezaba a enterar por qué nos querían matar, ¡éramos especiales! Teníamos los sentidos afinados y funcionábamos mediante telepatía... aquello parecía una película... o un libro de ciencia ficción. Probablemente Hermione estuviera igual de confundida que yo. Harry y Cho se pararon delante de la puerta, vacilaron y miraron una caja de comandos que había al lado, con una pequeña pantalla. Harry puso su dedo pulgar en la pantalla y se abrió la puerta, con la mano hizo un adiós y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Mejor entramos, ¿no?  
  
Hermione no respondió, se había sentado en un banco, al lado de la puerta, parecía ensimismada. Después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, Hermione se levantó, puso el pulgar en la pantalla y ambos entramos a la estancia.  
  
==  
  
El diseño era moderno, una cama de agua, una televisión panorámica colgando de la pared, varios teléfonos, y dos puertas que conducían al aseo y al jacuzzi. Pasaron cinco minutos, y yo ya me había acomodado en una de las butacas, mientras que Hermione permanecía tensa de pie.  
  
-Hay micrófonos.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté yo.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, me agarró el mando y lo estampó brutalmente contra el suelo, de él salieron las pilas, algunos chips que se esparcieron por la moqueta y dos pequeños receptores de sonido.  
  
-Y eso no es todo.  
  
Agarró la televisión, que en ese momento estaba emitiendo las noticias deportivas y lo soltó hacia el suelo, haciendo retumbar el suelo, empezó a salir el cristal líquido, y un poco de mercurio, Hermione cogió el cenicero de la mesa y lo empezó a estampar contra el televisor hasta que se desprendieron todas sus partes, dejando ver un enorme micrófono con unos pilotos de color verde.  
  
-Hola, esto es una prueba.- dije yo para verificarlo.  
  
Los pilotos verdes empezaron a iluminarse a la vez que él hablaba, Hermione siguió estampando el cenicero contra el micrófono hasta que dejaron de iluminarse. Se sentó en la cama, jadeando, y dejó el cenicero encima de la mesa.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabías?- la pregunté.  
  
-Oía eco de las voces de la habitación, como una retransmisión con efecto retardado.  
  
Me senté al lado suyo y la acaricié la mejilla, se la veía preocupada. Se mordió el labio y dijo temblorosamente:  
  
-No sé cómo saldremos de ésta vivos, es verdad que como espía que soy he participado en muchas misiones, pero temo por ti, temo que por mi culpa mueras o salgas gravemente daña...  
  
La tapé la boca con mi dedo, sus labios eran carnosos y jugosos, unos labios que daban ganas de besar. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que pareció durar siglos, nos caímos al suelo pero seguimos besándonos, nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, investigándolo, desentrañando secretos.  
  
De repente un gran estruendo invadió la habitación y el gran ventanal que había al otro lado de ésta expulsó todos sus cristales junto con una explosión de fuego y polvo que hizo temblar toda la planta. Me levanté y miré hacia donde estaba la explosión, había un helicóptero, de color verde oscuro que estaba levitando. Empezó a disparar balas por toda la habitación y ambos nos agachamos de nuevo, pude ver mi revólver, que estaba encima de la mesa. Debía crear una distracción para llegar hasta él, debía arriesgarme... salté de detrás de la cama y fui corriendo hacia la mesa, las balas empezaron a surcar el aire de nuevo, cerré los ojos sabiendo que iba a morir allí, acribillado por aquella metralleta...  
  
-¡Fortius!- gritó Hermione hacia mí con la varita en alto.  
  
Un líquido verde salió de la punta de su varita y me envolvió, haciendo rebotar todas las balas, antes de cerrar los ojos había podido ver dónde estaba el hombre que accionaba la metralleta. El hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, pero antes de que la ametralladora siguiera disparando miré a los ojos del hombre y le disparé en la cabeza, lo que le hizo morir en el instante y caer hacía el vacío. Impulsivamente, me lancé al helicóptero por el ventanal y caí en una plataforma que había dentro de éste... dispuesto a averiguar quién era aquel hombre que tantas ganas tenía de matarnos.  
  
==  
  
En el próximo capítulo se desvelarán muchos secretos sobre la historia, cuáles son los poderes de Ron y Hermione, quién es el malvado que les quiere matar, nuevos lugares, y los primeros signos de una guerra inminente.  
  
Tonino. toninoelrisitas@terra.es toninoelrisitas@msn.com (MSN Messenger). 


	9. Capítulo IX: Foreword

Ya no soy un niño:  
  
Capítulo IX: "Foreword"  
  
Un cursillo acelerado de surf en las Seychelles, hace dos años, no fueron suficientes para dominar el equilibrio sobre un helicóptero tambaleante, a 200 metros del suelo. Miré hacia la parte de pilotaje, el piloto se estaba quitando el cinturón y pretendía abrir la puerta, le intenté agarrar pero se lanzó al vacío, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra otro coche, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de supervivencia. Eran suicidas, y eso no era bueno, nada bueno.  
  
El helicóptero poseía una cristalera para separar la zona de pasajeros de la de pilotaje, le di varios codazos, para intentar romperla, pero era imposible, debía de ser a prueba de balas. Iba a morir de la manera más estúpida... apoyé las manos en el cristal para conservar el equilibrio. Empecé a sentir un calor en las manos, y el cristal que estaba tocando empezó a derretirse, sin compasión, cayendo apelmazado sobre el suelo metálico del helicóptero.  
  
Separé las manos del cristal, extrañándome, pero el extraño efecto no cesó. Unos pequeños rayos de color azul, emanaban de mis manos y chocaban contra el cristal, derritiéndose y emitiendo chispazos. Una vez que el derretimiento hubo formado un agujero lo suficientemente grande, me colé por él y me senté en el asiento del piloto. Miré los controles por encima, no parecía difícil de comprender, consistía en alerones y la hélice trasera, que estaba en vertical. Moví el control de altitud y estaba totalmente atascado, una alarma estridente empezó a resonar en el helicóptero, sobresaltándome, ésta paró tras unos segundos, reemplazada por una voz grave y profunda.  
  
Hola, señor Weasley, bienvenido a su muerte, espero que disfrute de lo lindo, ¿no quiere manejar el control de altitud? Ah, que quería descender... ahora sabrá lo que es descender.  
  
La parte delantera del helicóptero descendió, bajando de altitud en picado, directo hacia la carretera. No tenía tiempo, ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía, cogí el arma que se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto y salté al vacío. El sonido de las hélices fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al ser reemplazado por el silbido que producía el aire detrás de mis orejas. Tuve tiempo de ver una pequeña porción de campo verde antes de chocar contra el suelo.  
  
--- Reykiavik. Islandia. Círculo Polar Ártico. Competición Ilegal Europea de Snowboard Extremo.  
  
Los fotógrafos de las revistas europeas de deportes y de nuevas tendencias estaban saciando su sed fotográfica. Era de noche, y una fantástica aurora boreal, de colores violáceos, se extendía por el cielo islandés. Aquel fenómeno, junto con los competidores de snowboard surcando las zonas vírgenes que estaban nevadas daba lugar a fotografías que en el mercado periodístico valdrían entre 300 y 400 E.  
  
Había algunos accidentados, demasiado tontos y demasiado ansiosos como para adentrarse en medio del circuito e intentar sacar una foto buena, pero acabando con un hombro descoyuntado, un brazo destrozado, o en el peor de los casos, morir por el golpe del boarder a 110 km./h.  
  
Pero ausente de todo tipo de emociones, Lars Petrovsky estaba sentado en unas improvisadas gradas, mirando el espectáculo... o haciendo que miraba. De pose aristocrática, con una barba salpicada de canas, miraba tras sus gafas especiales a los participantes de la competición. Con dichas gafas podía verlo todo, ya que gracias a la tecnología de rayos ki, recién descubierta y mantenida en secreto, podía variar la intensidad para ver a través de las capas de ropa, e incluso en el cuerpo humano.  
  
-Todos están dopados menos el sujeto a vigilar, el participante 2 lleva una pistola de fotones, y se dirige hacia... - dijo Petrovsky a un micrófono que tenía cerca de las gafas.  
  
No se molestó en continuar, todos los agentes vieron como el participante 2 desenfundaba la pistola, de una sobaquera que había pasado inadvertida hasta entonces, la levantaba y disparaba contra el participante 1. Los agentes estaban entrenados para aquello, la mitad fueron a socorrer al participante y la otra mitad fue en busca del asesino... disparando contra él. No duró mucho, tenían buena puntería, una bala de fotones se le incrustó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, cesando en su huída de las autoridades.  
  
Petrovsky, que ya había llegado hacia el participante 1, le quitó el casco y vio una cara pálida, y una boca que escupía leves cantidades de sangre.  
  
-Señor presidente, ya hemos llamado a la NSA, vendrán en dos instantes, no se preocupe... - dijo Lars, intentando disimular la gravedad del disparo.  
  
-Petrovsky... voy a morir... han sido ellos... ell...- dijo el presidente, hasta que su corazón dejó de funcionar, exhalando su último aliento.  
  
Lars estaba consternado, el presidente de los Estados Unidos había muerto en sus brazos, y todo por el disparo de un participante en el circuito. Uno de los agentes corrió rápidamente hacia él y miró la cara del presidente, ya muerto, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-¿Ha muerto, verdad?- preguntó tembloroso el agente.  
  
-Si.- se limitó a contestar Petrovsky.  
  
-Es un ruso, Lars, es un miembro del KGB, él ha sido el asesino... -informó el agente, enseñándole una tarjeta de identificación del asesino, manchada de sangre.  
  
---- CNN, Avance de las 14:00, desde los Estados Unidos.  
  
"Un miembro del KGB, en plenas funciones, ha asesinado este mediodía al presidente de los Estados Unidos de un disparo en la nuca, con una pistola de fotones. Nada más conocerse la noticia, el vice-presidente Graham Sirc ha hecho la siguiente declaración:"  
  
"Esto demuestra, una vez más, que Rusia no escarmentó a mediados del siglo XX y quiere más... Estados Unidos no va a permitir que esta acción quede impune... ¿quieren más? LES DAREMOS MÁS" (Graham Sirc)  
  
Presentador: "Cinco minutos después de este comunicado, el gobierno estadounidense ha empezado a bombardear uno de los portaaviones del ejército ruso, en el Mar Blanco. Así mismo, todas las reservas de armas nucleares de EEUU están siendo preparadas en caso de necesitarse"  
  
-- Espero que os haya gustado, no me lo he currado mucho pero para haber dejado la historia durante meses y haberla comenzado de golpe no está mal.  
  
En el próximo capítulo me dejaré de tanto rollo político, que ya es hora de pasar a la acción. :P  
  
Tonino. toninoelrisitas@msn.com (Solo Messenger).;-) 


End file.
